The Next Part
by AceZackary
Summary: Ash K. is going to the other side of Unova with Iris and Cilan. Then Ash starts to have a new feeling and it's for Iris. Can Ash and Iris confess there love for each other while traveling the western side of Unova. Read to find out. Includes negaishipping. Rated T just to be safe. PS: First fanfic. PPS: originally on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hopes and Dreams

It was a beautiful day in Kanto, Pigey's are singing and Diglets are coming out of the ground. Today we go to a place called Pallet Town. "Mom I'm hungry" whined Ash. (BTW: Ash is 16, Iris is 16, ad Clian is 19). "I'm making food as fast as I can said Delia,( Ash's Mom). "Well can you hurry up, I want to have time to go to a new region", Ash complained. "Where are you even going Ashy-boy", Gary teased. "Uh... none of your business", Ash quickly replied. "Well, Prof. Oak said, you just came back from Kalos, so how about Aloha, or the other side of Unova or-". Ash cut him off, "Wait did you just say other side of Unova?" Yeah", the Professor said. "WHAT THE HECK YOU ALL NEVER TOLD ME THERE WAS MORE TO UNOVA!", Ash screamed. "Yo, Ash calm down", said Gary. "Oh, sorry, I just got worked up", said Ash. OK you can just go you Unova, said Ash's Mom, but stay here for one more night please. "Fine Mom", Ash said. Ash quickly finished up his food. "Well I'm going to sleep", Ash said out loud. "Night Ash", Everyone said.

The next day, Ash overslept. "ASH WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR PLANE, Delia yelled. Suddenly Ash woke up. "Ahhhh, Ash yelled, Pikachu wake up we're going to miss our plane!" Pika pi, (Oh no Ash hurry up!). 5 minutes later Ash and Pikachu were already saying good bye. "Bye Mom, Oak, and Gary", Ash said. Pika pi chu, (Yeah what he said, but). Then Pikachu made a "shock" of electricity. "WHY PIKACHU", Everyone said.

"We're here Pikachu!", Ash yelled. Pika!, (Yippee). Ash and Pikachu just made it to the airport. "Hey Ash!" Ash turned around just to see friendship. "Iris, Cilan, what are you doing here?", Ash said surprisingly. "Well, Cilan started, we just finished our journey in Kanto and we we're goin-. Cilan got interrupted by Iris who took continued the story. "Cilan please let me take it from here, said Iris. But she was sidetracked... by Ash and his beautiful hazel brown eyes. At least that's what Iris thought. About 10 seconds passed and Cilan was feeling awkward. Um, earth to Iris..., Cilan said. Iris snapped out of her state. "Oh, ugh sorry Ash", Iris said. But Ash was also in a state too. Man her eyes are do beautiful, Ash thought. Wait what!, why would I think that, Ash thought (again). (Did I forget to mention that Ash was blushing... really hard too). "Um, Ash", said Cilan. "Sorry, just staring". At what?, questioned Cilan. "Uh not important", replied Ash. Knowing where this may go, Iris changed the subject. So Ash watcha doing here, asked Iris. Going to the other side of Unova that you guys never told me about, Ash said obnoxiously. Cilan sweatdropped, Iris blushed. "Hey Ash you want us to come with you", said Iris. For some reason in his heart, Ash just couldn't say no to Iris. He had this feeling for her, but just did not know what it was. "Sure you guys can come along it will be like old times, said Ash". Yes, thought Iris, maybe this time you can tell Ash...that you like like him. Wait, said Cilan, how was your time in Kalos?" Caught many Pokemon, traveled with a gym leader and his little sister, plus met a girl from my childhood at Oak's summer camp. Also I won the Kalos league but lost the Elite Four, said Ash. "Wow, said Iris, you did a lot". I can't believe that Ash met that girl from summer camp, Iris thought, what was her name...oh yeah Serena. Can I see your Pokemon from Kalos?, asked Cilan. "Sure everyone come on out!",yelled Ash. Flashes of red light came everywhere. A Greninja came out. So as, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, and a Hawlucha. Wow what cool Pokemon, Cilan said. And don't forget Pikachu. Pika, (Yep I'm back). Ax ew, (Pikachu I missed you). Hey Axew, said Pikachu. "So what are we waiting for, Ash asked his companions, let's go! Yay, said everyone. When suddenly...

BOOM!

Whoa Whoa what was that explosion and who caused it? Find on in the next chapter.

I have some stuff to say. Well whatcha think not to shabby, eh. Now these are some things you should know:

*Trainers can talk to their Pokemon -example: Ash and Pikachu, Iris and Axew

*This fanfic is also Adventure

*Rated K+ maybe T for later chapters

*Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and will never...ever.

Anyways stay tuned for chapter 2: A Old, but New Journey


	2. Chapter 2

The Old, but New Journey

Recap: Ash finished Kalos and I'd now going to the other side of Unova. With companions Cilan and Iris. Ash had a new feeling for Iris and doesn't know what it means. Last time there was a big explosion.

That's what you missed! ( if you didn't read the last chapter).

Welcome to Chapter 2: The Old, but New Journey.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

(I really don't) :'(

BOOM!

"Whoa, said Ash, what was that explosion?" "Don't worry we got this under control, and it looks your in a show hole. James as the moon, Jessie as the earth, and Mewoth as the sun. We are team Rocket!" "Wow their motto got even dumber", Iris said.

Hey we try, yelled James. Like whatever, replied Jessie, go Gorgist. "Go, Inkay." "Noivern I choose you", Ash said. Pansage let's do it, Cilan said. "Dragonite let's go!" Iris said.

"OK Noivern use Boomburst",yelled Ash. Noivern screeched while supersonic waves hit both opponents, Gorgist and Inkay took heavy damage but still stood strong. Jessie and James said in union, "Gorgist, shadow ball. Inkay psybeam!" With wind blowing though Noivern he quickly dodged the shadow ball. "Quick Pansage use bullet seed to counter that psybeam", Cilan said. With help from the sun, Pansage used its most powerful bullet seed, countering the psybeam but still took damage. "Dragonite use draco meteor", Iris commanded. Right then a dark cloud came over Team Rocket's Pokemon. Then a bunch of fiery meteors came down on Inkay and Gorgist knocking both of them out cold. "Dang it", said Meowth. "It's over Team Rocket, Pikachu use thunderbo-, Ash couldn't finish. "No need twerp, said Jessie, we'll leave ourselves. Pika, (aww man). "It's OK Pikachu, Ash said. "What's up with them", said Iris. "I don't know", replied Cilan. "Who cares, said Ash, let's get on that plane!"

Ten minutes later, Ash and his friends were on the plane. "Here we go to Unova!, Ash said. "Yep, said Cilan, a whole new adventure waits, it's like a recipe with old indredents but a new taste!" (Loud tummy noise)

"Oh sorry guys", Ash said while sweatdropping, all this food talk is making me hungry." Iris blushed, oh him and his appetite, she said under her breath. Ash noticed Iris and started thinking. Today, he thought, I felt something for Iris, you know I'm going to talk to Pikachu about it. I know he and Snivy hit it off with his first journey in Unova so he's got to know something about love. Hey Pikachu, Ash said. "Yeah what", said Pikachu. (Yo sorry for stopping the story for a second just to tell that trainers can understand their pokemon. Only theirs. And I'm not putting the Pokemon's name before their dialogue only if their talking with their personal trainer. If you know what I mean. :P) "Pikachu you know about love right", Ash said. "Yeah", replied Pikachu. Remembering his times with his girlfriend Snivy which had evolved. "So why are you talking about this", Pikachu questioned. Pikachu I think...I like Iris. Being Pikachu he was spellbound and a lot of things went through his head. So Ash and Iris huh, Pikachu thought to himself, I can see it happen. "Don't worry Ash your secret is safe with me, said Pikachu. "Thanks Pikachu, replied Ash. "Now go to sleep, said Pikachu. In the middle of the night Pikachu was awake and saw Iris's head on Ash's shoulder. Ha Iris is drooling, he thought, maybe Iris likes Ash. Pikachu kept on thinking until he felt tired and went to sleep.

The next day, Iris woke up, drooling on Ash's shoulder. No wonder it felt nice sleeping, she thought. 2 hours later everyone was at the Aspertia City Airport. Yay were here!, Ash yelled. Now, Ash, Cilan said, there is a gym in this city. "Double yay", Ash yelled again. "Bad news it's a normal type gym, said Cilan sadly". Aww man, whined Ash. He hated normal type gyms. He remembered fighting Lenora, he lost and he had special training. (Based of an episode in Pokemon BW anime). Well Ash don't you have Hawlucha, Iris said. Yeah I do, replied Ash. "Well fighting types do super effective against normal types", Iris said obnoxiously. I knew that, Ash quickly replied. "Whatever let's just go to the gym", Ash said. Come on Ash let's at least check out the city, said Cilan. "No I want to go to the gym now." Ash you're such a little kid, Iris yelled. "I am NOT A LITTLE KID", Ash screamed. "Fine, Ash we can go to the gym", Cilan said while sighing. Yay, said Ash.

3 hours later Ash and his friends finally made it to the gym. YOU TOLD ME WE WOULD GO TO THE GYM FIRST THING, yelled Ash. Well I tricked you, said Cilan. "Why you little-" Anyway it's gym time, Cilan interrupted. Ash you're such a little kid, Iris thought, my little kid. "So Cheren you ready for our gym battle", Ash said. Yes, Ash I want to see your unique battling style again, Cheren replied. 'I can't believe you're now a gym leader", said Iris. "Yes, I've grown a lot". "So let's battle. I got new experience from going through Kalos", Ash said. "Well I got a few tricks up my sleeve too", Cheren replied.

Whoa what does Cheren have under his sleeve find out what happens in chapter 3: A "Friendly" Gym Battle You know if you noticed I put in the PikachuXSnivy shipping. Anyway Zackary215 is signing off till next time

!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Ash went to the other side of Unova. Iris and Cilan joined him. Ash has feelings for Iris. Iris likes Ash. Something's up with Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ash's first gym battle is about to commence. That's what you missed on The Next Part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, so stop asking!

Some parts in the story are in people's POV... maybe

"Let the battle between Cheren the leader and Ash the challenger begin!", Cilan referees. Go Herdier, yelled Cheren. "Well Hawlucha show em what you got!", Ash said, use close combat!." (Now I'm not using the moves in the anime well I will but...). Herdier use bite! But Hawlucha was faster to use close combat a super effective move. Herdier fell to the ground hard taking lots of damage. Herdier can you get up?", asked Cheren. Herd!!, (yeah just barely.), Herdier said. OK use work up., said Cheren, then flash. Herdier got worked up. "Hawlucha dodge, yelled Ash. But Hawlucha was blinded by flash. Lucha-hawl, (ow it hurts), said Hawlucha. Now take down, said Cheren. Herdier ran to Hawlucha. Hawlucha tried dodging the attack but was still blinded by flash. Hawlll, Hawlucha said. Hawlucha is unable to battle meaning Herdier is the winner, said Cilan. Wow a normal type beating a fighting type, said Iris, you don't see that every day." OK Hawlucha return go Greninja, said Ash. "Gre, (let's do this)", said Greninja. Ok use water shuriken, yelled Ash. Herdier dodge, said Cheren. But once again Herdier was too slow and got knocked out by the shuriken. Herdier is unable to battle meaning Greninja is the winner. Yay, said Ash. Ok come back, said Cheren, go Watchog. "Waaa, said Watchog, (a worthy opponent"). "OK Greninja use cut", said the challenger. Watchog use cut as well, said the leader. Both Pokémon engaged in a fierce cut battle both attacking with graceful speeds. Eventually the attack wore off. OK "Watchog use flash", Cheren said. Not again, thought Ash. Then he thought of an idea. "Greninja use water pulse to reflect the light", Ash yelled. (What I had to think of something and besides light does reflect on water.) Greninja using water as a reflected source reflected the flash. Wow, thought Cheren, that was unexpected, but he won't notice my surprise attack. Suddenly behind the blinding flash came Watchog use a take down and cut at the same time!!! "OMA, (oh my Arceus), Greninja are you ok?!", asked Ash. Greee, (I guess), said Greninja. "Ok time to take it up a notch, said Ash, together me and Greninja are one!!!" Both Ash and Greninja fusing into the legendary, (not actually a legendary Pokémon), Ash-Greninja!!! Having some of Ash's features water surrounded Greninja just for a second. Everyone, Cheren, Cilan, and Iris all shocked. So were the people who were watching the battle. Greninja can mega evolve, said one person. I know right, said another person. Wow, fascinating, said Cilan. Whatever we will still win, said the gym leader, Watchog use take down and cut." Watchog using it's double move attacking with great speeds. Ok Greninja use Aerial Ace, yelled Ash. While with it's leg shining, Ash-Greninja use a powerful and really fast Aerial Ace, hitting Watchog real hard. "Ok finish with water shuriken!!!!", yelled Ash. Suddenly the big water shuriken on Greninja's back, he took it off and threw it. BOOM. There was a big explosion. "Watchog is unable to battle meaning Greninja is the winner, Cilan said, Ash as won the battle." Yes we did it", yelled Ash. "Seems I still have a lot to learn about being a gym leader", Cheren said. "It's okay, replied Ash, Iguarantee you will become a lot stronger". "Thanks Ash, he said. Anyway here is the Basic Badge." "Yeah I got the Basic Badge again." Pika pi! See Ash this is why I love you, Iris thought, it's your looks and your personality. "Anyway we should be going, said Cilan, come on Iris." But Iris was still day dreaming. IIIIrisss, he said. Now Cilan was mad. IRIS STOP DAYDREAMING, he yelled. Iris was out of shock. "Ooookay let's go", Ash said.

\--Meanwhile at Rocket Headquarters--

"I can't believe it, Giovanni screamed, you worthless scraps are useless! Can't even catch a simple PIKACHU!!!, a PIKACHU. No scratch that you can't catch any POKéMON!!!!" "We are so sorry boss", Jessie, James, and Meowth said. "No NO apologies", said Giovanni, you guys screwed up too much! We'll do better next time promise, said Meowth. Yeah we will, said Jessie and James. "NO a thousand times NO!!!, screamed Giovanni again, ya know Jessie, James you're FIRED." What why!!!??, said sadly James. "Why must the world be so cruel!!!!???", sobbed Jessie, hey what about Meowth? "He's staying, said Giovanni, he's the only one who does crap and your stupidness is rubbing off on him." "Please Meowth... don't, said Jessie. Meowth paused. "Sorry guys, he said, this is all I have." Jessie and James started to sob hard. "Meowth I thought we we're friends", James said sadly while crying. We were, Meowth said softly. Anyway bye bye, said Giovanni while the floor catapulted them away. Ex-Team Rocket is blasting off again, Jessie and James said in unison. "Umm boss, Meowth said, why do we even need the Pokémon anyways?" Do you dare to question your bosses ways?!, Giovanni replied angrily. "No, never", scaredly said Meowth. Wow I've never seen the boss like this before?, Meowth thought. "Anyway you made the right decision to leave those losers behind", said Giovanni. Yeah, maybe, Meowth muttered.

_

 _Wow I started this chapter as a happy-go-lucky gym battle then changed it to a sad, betrayal chapter. Huh what a change of events? Any thanks for sticking on to the chapter. It was really hard to make thanks to the gym battle. Please comment, review, and follow. and for a treat here's a script from the next chapter._

We're going to a forest up ahead right Cilan, Iris said. Yep and this time I won't get lost, he replied. Whatever, said Ash, I just want to swing on vines. Typical Ash, Iris said, while bumping into him. Stop that, he said. You stop, she said. "Pika chu pi, (guys stop please), Pikachu said. (Ok you asked for it)" Pikaaaaaaachu!!!!! Ash and Iris was shocked to crisp. --5 minutes later-- Cilan where are we, whined Ash. Umm I think we're lost, he replied. LOST!!!!!????, both Ash and Iris yelled.

 _So that wraps up this chapter A "Friendly" Gym Battle. Sorry there was no POV in this chapter, but like I said long to make. Please comment, review, and follow. Stay tuned for... Chapter 4: Somewhere in the Woods and about 1130 words for this chapter!!! Anyway Zackary215 signing off, see ya!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Ash has completed his first gym and got the Basic Badge. We learn more about Iris's crush. Giovanni has fired Jessie and James and kept Meowth. That's what was in chapter 3.

In this chapter there are people's POV.

Welcome to chapter 4: Somewhere in the Woods. Last chapter I gave you guys a seek peek so you guys kinda know what's going to happen but there is a twist. 0-o Anyway read to find out.

We're going to a forest up ahead right Cilan, Iris said. Yep and this time I won't get lost, he replied. Whatever, said Ash, I just want to swing on vines. Typical Ash, Iris said, while bumping into him. Stop that, he said. You stop, she said. "Pika chu pi, (guys stop please), Pikachu said. (Ok you asked for it)" Pikaaaaaaachu!!!!! Ash and Iris was shocked to crisp. --5 minutes later-- Cilan where are we, whined Ash. Umm I think we're lost, he replied. LOST!!!!!????, both Ash and Iris yelled. "Yeah, Cilan said, but why make a big deal about it it's not like we haven't been lost before." Well I guess so, Ash said after thinking about it. "Well we're still lost", Iris pointed out. Yeah I guess so, Cilan replied. Anyway I'm hungry, Ash said, is it lunch yet Cilan? "Actually my watch says it's lunch o' clock", Cilan replied again. OK let's eat!!!, said Iris.

Five minutes later...

"I can't BELIEVE YOU GUYS ATE ALL THE FOOD IN FIVE MINUTES!!!!, yelled Cilan. What can I say, said Ash, we love food. Yeah we sure do, said Iris. Anyway I'm going to go exploring, Ash said. "Hey um Ash can I come?", asked Iris. Then Ash had that weird feeling he had before. "Sure Iris, happily replied Ash. OK this is it, thought Iris, this is where you come clean.

Ash's POV:

Once I went into the woods with Iris I instantly regretted it. First I realized Pikachu was smirking. Then I realized I was with Iris, the girl I loved. This was bad. First I wasn't good with girls. When I realized Serena liked me it felt so weird and I didn't know what to say to here anymore. Second I just know Pikachu would try to hook me up with Iris since I told his I liked her. So this was all bad. Then I felt a tug on my ear. It was Pikachu. Hey Ash, Pikachu said, why don't you start a conversation with Iris? Pikachu stay out of my love life, I coldly replied. Ok, ok, just a suggestion, he said snickering. Anyway I decided to take his advice. "So um Iris, I started, what you want to do?" "I really don't know?", she replied. I was about to say some thing but I got caught in her beautiful eyes. Um Ash, said Iris. "Oh um how about we let our Pokémon play?, I sheepishly questioned. That's a great idea!, she exclaimed. Oh thank Mew! She liked the idea. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Pikachu's POV:

Once I heard that the Pokémon could play, I thought I can finally help Ash get a girl. I mean he's travelled with girls ever since he started his journey and has not made a move to anyone of them! He basically friend zones every one of them. Anyway my plan is that I tell the Pokémon Ash's Secret. So they can help too. I mean it's perfect. Well I have to plan first. Wait here comes Axew. "Hey Pikachu, he said, what's going on with you?" Nothing much really, I reply. Hey you notice anything weird going on with Ash and Iris, he says. "Yes I actually do you see Ash likes Iris." What that's crazy Iris like Ash, he says. "Wait when did Iris tell you?", I ask. "During your gym battle." Yes this is perfect, I say to Axew, now we can help them get together! "Yay let's do it", Axew says. Yes my plan is in action.

Iris's POV

"Ah the weather feels great", I say expecting a reply. But it never came. Ash?, I say. I saw the raven haired boy just staring. He was thinking. Well let him be, I whisper. The Pokémon were playing so I didn't have to worry about them. The forest was so peaceful. But just sitting around isn't gonna make me open out about my crush. Ash, I asked. Yeah, he says. "Why don't we go on a walk, I say. He hesitated at first. Sure, he replies. Honestly I was going to confess to Ash about how I feel. So here goes nothing! A few yards into the forest we were racking up a conversation. A good start. But then it turned into a race. "I'm faster", I yell. You wish, Ash replies. OK, I say, makes it to that tree first is the fastest, I say. "Ok 3...2...1... Go!" Running and running and running until... "I made it", we both say at the same time. I guess it's a draw, he says. Yeah, I reply. Here was my chance. "Um Ash, I start. Yeah, he says. I lov- what the Heck!!! Ash interrupts me. My hand is stuck to this tree!!!" "What this tree has honey in it, I said, get it off!" "Ok in 3.2.1 pull!!!" Eww it's so sticky, I whine. Let's go to Cilan he'll know what to do, Ash says. We started walking and it didn't look like we were getting to camp. You sure this is the right way, Ash asks. "Yep, I'm positive, I reply. We walk and walk and walk until. Ahhhh, Ash yells. "Ash!" I grab him with my sticky hand. Thanks Iris, he says, I owe you one. "I can't believe you almost fell of the cliff, I say. Me too, he replies, but ours hands are stuck with honey." Aww man, I say. Wait I'm touching Ash's hand! I looked over to Ash. He was blushing. I think I was too.

Ten minutes later...

"Iris you don't know where your going", Ash whines. Yes I do, I reply. No you don't. "Yes I do." No. Yes. No. Yes. NO. YES. BUZZ. What was that?, Ash asks. "Um Ash were surrounded by bug type Pokémon", I say, Weedle, Swaddle, and more." Their using string shot!, Ash exclaims. "What, I say, they shot the honey!" Oh no, now our hands are really stuck, Ash says.

10 minutes later... again

"We finally made it to camp", I say tired. Cilan, Ash yells. "Hi guys, Cilan starts, whoa what happened here?" Well it's a long story, I say.

Normal POV

Ash and Iris told Cilan and the Pokémon the story. "Well this is gonna take a long time to unstick you, Cilan said, I give it 2 days tops." WHAT!!!, said Ash and Iris in unison. How am I suppose to operate with him/her stuck to me!!!, Ash and Iris said together again. "Do I know", Cilan said obnoxiously. Well this is going to be crazy, Iris said. "Yeah, replied Ash, crazy".

And scene. That was a pretty decent chapter I do say so myself. Anyway thanks guys for encouragement I will mention people in the next chapter. And I got to give credit too Toadettegirl2012 she had a fan fic on the thing that happened to Ash and Iris. So if you are reading this thanks for the idea. Anyway stick around for chapter 5: Stuck Together with You Pt1. Exactly 1265 words. Now Zackary215 signing off so bye!!!!

Recap: Ash has completed his first gym and got the Basic Badge. We learn more about Iris's crush. Giovanni has fired Jessie and James and kept Meowth. That's what was in chapter 3.

In this chapter there are people's POV.

Welcome to chapter 4: Somewhere in the Woods. Last chapter I gave you guys a seek peek so you guys kinda know what's going to happen but there is a twist. 0-o Anyway read to find out.

We're going to a forest up ahead right Cilan, Iris said. Yep and this time I won't get lost, he replied. Whatever, said Ash, I just want to swing on vines. Typical Ash, Iris said, while bumping into him. Stop that, he said. You stop, she said. "Pika chu pi, (guys stop please), Pikachu said. (Ok you asked for it)" Pikaaaaaaachu!!!!! Ash and Iris was shocked to crisp. --5 minutes later-- Cilan where are we, whined Ash. Umm I think we're lost, he replied. LOST!!!!!????, both Ash and Iris yelled. "Yeah, Cilan said, but why make a big deal about it it's not like we haven't been lost before." Well I guess so, Ash said after thinking about it. "Well we're still lost", Iris pointed out. Yeah I guess so, Cilan replied. Anyway I'm hungry, Ash said, is it lunch yet Cilan? "Actually my watch says it's lunch o' clock", Cilan replied again. OK let's eat!!!, said Iris.

Five minutes later...

"I can't BELIEVE YOU GUYS ATE ALL THE FOOD IN FIVE MINUTES!!!!, yelled Cilan. What can I say, said Ash, we love food. Yeah we sure do, said Iris. Anyway I'm going to go exploring, Ash said. "Hey um Ash can I come?", asked Iris. Then Ash had that weird feeling he had before. "Sure Iris, happily replied Ash. OK this is it, thought Iris, this is where you come clean.

Ash's POV:

Once I went into the woods with Iris I instantly regretted it. First I realized Pikachu was smirking. Then I realized I was with Iris, the girl I loved. This was bad. First I wasn't good with girls. When I realized Serena liked me it felt so weird and I didn't know what to say to here anymore. Second I just know Pikachu would try to hook me up with Iris since I told his I liked her. So this was all bad. Then I felt a tug on my ear. It was Pikachu. Hey Ash, Pikachu said, why don't you start a conversation with Iris? Pikachu stay out of my love life, I coldly replied. Ok, ok, just a suggestion, he said snickering. Anyway I decided to take his advice. "So um Iris, I started, what you want to do?" "I really don't know?", she replied. I was about to say some thing but I got caught in her beautiful eyes. Um Ash, said Iris. "Oh um how about we let our Pokémon play?, I sheepishly questioned. That's a great idea!, she exclaimed. Oh thank Mew! She liked the idea. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Pikachu's POV:

Once I heard that the Pokémon could play, I thought I can finally help Ash get a girl. I mean he's travelled with girls ever since he started his journey and has not made a move to anyone of them! He basically friend zones every one of them. Anyway my plan is that I tell the Pokémon Ash's Secret. So they can help too. I mean it's perfect. Well I have to plan first. Wait here comes Axew. "Hey Pikachu, he said, what's going on with you?" Nothing much really, I reply. Hey you notice anything weird going on with Ash and Iris, he says. "Yes I actually do you see Ash likes Iris." What that's crazy Iris like Ash, he says. "Wait when did Iris tell you?", I ask. "During your gym battle." Yes this is perfect, I say to Axew, now we can help them get together! "Yay let's do it", Axew says. Yes my plan is in action.

Iris's POV

"Ah the weather feels great", I say expecting a reply. But it never came. Ash?, I say. I saw the raven haired boy just staring. He was thinking. Well let him be, I whisper. The Pokémon were playing so I didn't have to worry about them. The forest was so peaceful. But just sitting around isn't gonna make me open out about my crush. Ash, I asked. Yeah, he says. "Why don't we go on a walk, I say. He hesitated at first. Sure, he replies. Honestly I was going to confess to Ash about how I feel. So here goes nothing! A few yards into the forest we were racking up a conversation. A good start. But then it turned into a race. "I'm faster", I yell. You wish, Ash replies. OK, I say, makes it to that tree first is the fastest, I say. "Ok 3...2...1... Go!" Running and running and running until... "I made it", we both say at the same time. I guess it's a draw, he says. Yeah, I reply. Here was my chance. "Um Ash, I start. Yeah, he says. I lov- what the Heck!!! Ash interrupts me. My hand is stuck to this tree!!!" "What this tree has honey in it, I said, get it off!" "Ok in 3.2.1 pull!!!" Eww it's so sticky, I whine. Let's go to Cilan he'll know what to do, Ash says. We started walking and it didn't look like we were getting to camp. You sure this is the right way, Ash asks. "Yep, I'm positive, I reply. We walk and walk and walk until. Ahhhh, Ash yells. "Ash!" I grab him with my sticky hand. Thanks Iris, he says, I owe you one. "I can't believe you almost fell of the cliff, I say. Me too, he replies, but ours hands are stuck with honey." Aww man, I say. Wait I'm touching Ash's hand! I looked over to Ash. He was blushing. I think I was too.

Ten minutes later...

"Iris you don't know where your going", Ash whines. Yes I do, I reply. No you don't. "Yes I do." No. Yes. No. Yes. NO. YES. BUZZ. What was that?, Ash asks. "Um Ash were surrounded by bug type Pokémon", I say, Weedle, Swaddle, and more." Their using string shot!, Ash exclaims. "What, I say, they shot the honey!" Oh no, now our hands are really stuck, Ash says.

10 minutes later... again

"We finally made it to camp", I say tired. Cilan, Ash yells. "Hi guys, Cilan starts, whoa what happened here?" Well it's a long story, I say.

Normal POV

Ash and Iris told Cilan and the Pokémon the story. "Well this is gonna take a long time to unstick you, Cilan said, I give it 2 days tops." WHAT!!!, said Ash and Iris in unison. How am I suppose to operate with him/her stuck to me!!!, Ash and Iris said together again. "Do I know", Cilan said obnoxiously. Well this is going to be crazy, Iris said. "Yeah, replied Ash, crazy".

 _\--_ _And scene. That was a pretty decent chapter I do say so myself. Anyway thanks guys for encouragement I will mention people in the next chapter. And I got to give credit too Toadettegirl2012 she had a fan fic on the thing that happened to Ash and Iris. So if you are reading this thanks for the idea. Anyway stick around for chapter 5: Stuck Together with You Pt1. Exactly 1265 words. Now Zackary215 signing off so bye!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Ash got a basic badge. In the forest Ash and Iris got stuck together by honey and String Shot. That was all that happened last time. So welcome to Chapter 5. This is a love chapter so don't expect any battle. So without further ado, let's get started.

Ash's POV 10 o' clock

I wake up to see Cilan making breakfast. "Ah morning Cilan, I said. "Well good to see you to Ash, he said. Come I'm making breakfast, he said. "Awesome!", I reply.

I got up to move but something was pulling me down. I look and see Iris's hand stuck to mine.

"Oh I forgot", I said under my breath. Suddenly all the events that took place yesterday, came to me. The forest. The walk. And getting stuck together. Over in the corner I could hear Pikachu laughing his head off. "Can it!", I whisper/shouted. "Well, Cilan started, it seems you can't come to the table unless Iris wakes up." That statement just made Pikachu laugh even harder. I felt embarrassed and I felt heat on my cheeks. "Iris wake up", I said. It's gonna take more than that to wake her up", Cilan said to me. "OK time for extreme measures, I said, time for an ice type." "Ash when did you get an ice type", Cilan said. "After my gym battle I transferred Hawluchu to Oak's lab. Then I caught a Snover." Oh, Cilan said. "Anyway, I start, go Snover!" Snoooverr, Snover cried, ( What's up Ash?) "Walk towards Iris", I say. Before Snover even got close to Iris her nose starts twitching and next comes screaming. "Ahh a ice type, Axew wake up and run!!, she yelled. Axewwww, (Aww crap!), said Axew. Wait Irissss, I, managed to get out. Since our hands were stuck together when she was running she was pulling me too! It was like the time in Kalos when I was stuck or probably connected to the legendary Pokémon Volcanion and had to help him save another legendary Pokémon Magearna but worse. Just when things couldn't get worse I tripped. After that it was kinda a blur. All I know is that in the end we were soaking wet in a lake. (I bet was made by Greninja.) Pikachu was laughing so hard he began to start choking. "Ash why would you send out an ICE TYPE!, Iris scolded me. "Well would not wake up so I had to use extreme measures", I reply.

Normal POV 10 o' five 5 minutes later*

Ash and Iris got dried up and started eating breakfast. But it wasn't as easy as they thought. "Just need to get that piece", Ash said while stretching for a sandwich. "Come on come on!", Iris said while stretching for a berry. But the force of the honey-string shot glue was too strong. And was pulling them back to each other. Ow, they both said. "Cilan this is hopeless, Iris said, can't you unstick us now?!" "No we have to wait until the string shot wears off and for the honey to harden", Cilan said. Also I want to see where this will be going, he thought. "Ash are you going to say something?, Iris asked, Ashhh?" But Ash didn't say anything. In fact he didn't do anything. He just sat there. He was doing something he rarely does.

Thinking.

"I GOT IT!, he suddenly exclaimed. "Got what?", replied Cilan. "Maybe our Pokémon could help us", he said to everyone. "That's a great idea", Iris said which caused Ash to blush. "Well thank you", Ash replies. "Go Sno- No no ice types!", Iris interrupted Ash. "But we need him to freeze the honey and string so we can easily break it", Ash complained. "No ice types under any circumstances", she kept on saying. "I guess you guys have to wait until the honey and string dries of", Cilan said. "Aw man", Ash and Iris said in perfect sync. Which surprised them. "Let's just keep on moving, Ash said, Cilan where to next?" "Where heading to Vinbank City, Cilan replied. "Hey Ash, Iris said, why do you need to re battle gym leaders you already battled and won?" Well you see after Unova I misplaced my badge case at my house and I can't find it so I have to restart all over again, Ash answered. Iris and Cilan dropped anime style. "Well that explains things", Iris said.

Though out the day they traveled across route 20 battling trainers, finding items, making friends, helping wild Pokémon and everything they do in a filler episode in Pokémon the anime. Now we see twin trainers mistaking Ash and Iris as a couple. When they tried to deny it, they wouldn't believe it. So the only way to stop the argument they had a battle. Not any battle. A tag battle. (o Hey I told you guys there will be no battles but I guess I lied).

"Ok, said Iris, Dragonite use dragon claw on Victreebel!" "Bulbasaur, said Ash, use Razor Leaf on Nosepass! Victreebel intercept with vine whip, said Ron. Nosepass rock polish!, said Shaun. For several minutes the battle went on until it was Bulbasaur vs Victreebel. "Victreebel and Bulbasaur are both Grass-Poison types, Cilan said, this should be interesting". Both Pokémon were weak and tired. One move from ether opponent would knock someone down. Bulbasaur tackle!, said Ash. Victreebel tackle too, said Ron. Both Pokémon charged at full force using all of there energy into this attack. There was a cloud of dust. It took a long time to clear up. The suspense was high. As the dust cleared we saw that both Pokémon were knocked out. "Victreebel and Bulbasaur are both knocked out meaning the match is a draw", Iris said. "Victreebel return, said Ron, OK I guess we were wrong you guys aren't a couple." "That's right",said Ash and Iris in sync again. "So bye, said Shaun, until we meet again Best Wishes!" "Best Wishes to you too", said Ash, Iris, and Cilan. "Nice job Bulbasaur", Ash said. Suddenly Bulbasaur started glowing and evolved into Ivysaur. "So you finally wanted to evolve", Ash teased. "You know, teased Cilan, I get why they thought you were a couple. Because of you holding hands and the way you battled. It was delicious. " After that statement Ash and Iris were blushing.

10 hours later (I'm lazy) 8 o' clock

It was night time and the gang was getting ready for sleep.

"Iris I can't sleep in a tree", Ash complained. "Well can't sleep on the ground", Iris complained. And they were out at it again you'd think they were suffering how about the person who had to sleep though this: Cilan. He was ready to shout at the two kids but then Ash solved the problem. "Fine I'll sleep in in the tree for you", Ash said. For me?!, Iris thought. Um OK, Iris said. Ash climbed into the tree. At first it was uncomfortable but the found a good way to sleep. As for Pikachu he deiced to sleep on the floor. Just because my trainer was doing it doesn't mean I have to, Pikachu thought.

Morning: 9 o' clock

Ash woke up and found himself in a tree. He panicked. Because he panicked he fell out of the tree. Since Iris was connected she fell down too. And they fell on Pikachu who was sleeping under the tree and they got electrocuted.

20 minutes later they were at the front of the Vinbank City Gym.

Closed for concert the sign said. "What, said Ash as he got sad. Let's just go to the concert, Iris said. OK, replied Ash.

At the concert

"Iris I need to go to the bathroom", whined Ash. "What!?", exclaimed Iris.

 _Cliffhanger, Bum Bum Bum!! Sorry for the long chapter I had to end it. Mentions in the next chapter. (I promise). I'm adding Pokémon from Ash's past in this. See you in chapter 6: Stuck Together with You Pt 2. This is Zackary215 signing off!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: Ash has his first gym badge. There heading for Vinbark City. And Ash and Iris are stuck together with honey and a string shot. Now they are at the concert and something surprising came along with one question...

"Iris I need to use the bathroom", the raven haired boy said.

WHAT, you've got to be kidding me Ash right?", she replied. "Would I be kidding if I was not complaining", Ash said.

"But Ash you're a boy and I'm a girl, said Iris, we have separate bathrooms.

"Well your coming with me to the boy's bathroom, cause I'm not going into some girly bathroom. Plus think of this a a once in a lifetime experience", said Ash.

Ash practically dragged Iris out of the concert to the main hall. Huh, wondered Cilan, wonder where their going.

"Okay the coast is clear move in", said Ash. "Ash this is embarrassing", the dragon master said. "Let's just enter", he replied.

They entered. "Come on Iris, said Ash. Just open your eyes." Iris opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was...

"What are those THINGS!", she yelled. "Iris those are urinals", replied Ash. "How do they even work, I mean how do you sit on them?", Iris asks. "I think it's better if I don't explain, he said. Anyway were entering the stall."

Ash starts to unzip his pants, but he stopped. "Well can you not watch", he said. "Okay..", she replied. While Ash started his...business, Iris started to twitch. "Iris are you okay", Ash said while finishing up. "I need that toilet!", she replied. "What you need to use the bathroom too", Ash said teasing. Iris nodded.

"You don't look either", Iris said. "Why would I ever", he replied. A few awkward silent moments went by until Iris started finishing up. "Well that felt gre-" "Shhh, Ash interrupted, don't make a noise." A boy walked into the room. "Oh no", Iris muttered under her breath.

10 minutes later...

Okay the coast is clear, the raven haired boy said. "Man he was in there for a long time", the purple haired girl said. "Well let's go and quick, Ash replied. They walked out of the bathroom just to find trouble. A Officer Jenny looked directly at them just when they walked out of the bathroom. "What the heck is going on here!," said Officer Jenny. "Well we can explain, you se-" "I've heard enough, Officer Jenny interrupted, you two are under arrest!"

10 more minutes later...

Ash and Iris are in jail, the concert jail. (Kinda like mall jail, but for a concert!) "Please Jenny this was all a big misunderstanding", Cilan said trying to convince Officer Jenney with Pikachu and Axew in his hands. "Forget it, nothing you can say or do can change my mind", she said.

"Maybe I can!"

Ash, Iris, Cilan and Officer Jenny turn around to see a familiar friend of Ash. "Brock!", exclaimed Ash. (Zackary215: Plot twist!)

"Hello my love, Brock started doing his thing. Your eyes are looking wonderful." Not the time Brock, Ash said to himself. "Um, thank you", said the confused Officer Jenny. "Now let's go run to the sunse-." Suddenly a Pokémon popped out of its Pokéball. It was a Toxicroak! (Zack215: If you watched Diamond and Pearl anime, you would know what's coming up next u).

Toxicroak!, shouted the Pokémon. It used Poison Jab on Brock's waist. So naturally Brock fell to the ground but didn't get dragged.

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot why were we here, thanks for reminding me Toxicroak, now return", said Brock. "Tox", said Toxicroak before it returned. "Now, Brock started, Jenny you know who this boy is." "Wait a second, she exclaimed, that's Ash Ketchum the boy who lost six leauges." "Hey no need to rub it in", said Ash now feeling depressed.

"Uh uh, said Brock. You know he's so dense, so why would he ever do such a thing." Officer Jenny stood there and thought for a second. "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry Mr. Ketchum and Miss. Dragonlight, said Officer Jenny while unlocking the chain.

Another 10 more minutes...

"Thanks for breaking us out Brock", said Ash. "Well hello again Brock", said Cilan. (If you were unaware, there were a few episodes only released in Japan on the aftermath of the BW series and one of those episodes showed Cilan and Brock meeting.) "Back to you Cilan", said Brock. "So you're Brock, the one Dawn told us about", said Iris. "Yep, replied Brock, now what even got you in to this mess?" "Well it's a long story", chuckled Iris. So Iris and Ash told Brock about the whole situation that happened over the last two chapters.

"Well that's a pickle, he said. Here's the solution, go Happiny." "Happi", said Happiny. "Happiny may you please pull those two apart?" Happiny nodded. "How is that gonna pull us apar- waa!", said Iris. Happiny pulled them apart, just like that. "Oh, Iris, said Ash, Brock's Happiny has extreme strength." "Wow", whispered Iris.

"Guys I'll tell why I'm here tomorrow, now I need sleep", said Brock. "What about the concert?" Cilan said. "It's already over", replied Ash.

At the Pokémon center our heroes fell asleep.

Finally end of chapter 6. Guys, for the first time I battled writer's block. Brock was really a last minute thing. Overall did you like it? Zackary215 signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: The Brockster is back! In other words Brock is back and better than ever. Ash and the crew are going for Ash's gym battle!

"So Brock mind explaining what your doing here?" questioned Ash. The crew was at a table at the Pokemon Center enjoying breakfast.

"Yeah don't you have a job as a Pokemon doctor", Iris added on. She took a bite out of her specially made Axew pancake.

"Okay I'll explain", he said. "I came here because...I wanted to see you again Ash! When I went to Pallet Town and your mom told me that you went to Unova, I decided to come along. But not for long."

"Wow! That's some stuff!" Iris exclaimed. "Really!" Brock replied. "No one likes listening to my stories!" "Oh wait not that", the pancake, Iris said blankly. "Typical", Brock said with sadness.

"Anyway Ash isn't time for us to go get your second gym badge?" Cilan asked. "Ash your already on your second gym battle", Brock asked. "Yeah and I'm ready!" Ash exclaimed. "Just need to change up my team. Gonna have Quilava, Corpfish, and Gible."

"Ash you have a Gible!?" exclaimed Iris. "Yeah", replied Ash. "Then what are we waiting for? Ash let's go to your gym battle!" said Brock.

Two hours later...

"This is the place?" questioned Iris. "Yeah this is what it says in the guide", replied Cilan. "I know that every gym is unique in it's own way", started Brock, "but this is far beyond what I've seen." "Whatever. A gym is a gym right? And I'm here to challenge it!" said Ash.

"Go all three of you!" he said. Other from the pokeballs came Quilava, Corpfish, and Gible all excited. "Okay everyone it's gym time!"

In the Vinbark Gym

"Roxie, I'm back!", yelled Ash. Roxie was up on the stage. "Oh hey Ash, why did you come back", she replied. "For a gym battle", he said. "Another one. Oh okay" she said.

"Everyone's ready. Ok. This will be a 1v1 battle. Let the gym battle between Ash the challenger and Roxie the gym leader begin!" Brock announced. "Only one Pokemon!" said Ash shocked.

"Go Bedrill!" Roxie exclaimed. Okay gotta choose wisly, Ash thought. "I'm sorry other Pokemon, started Ash, go Quilava!"

"Okay Beedrill, Leech life!" (Guys you know now in Pokemon Sun and Moon, leech life now does 80 damage!) "Quilava use fire blast to intercept it!" Ash said hastly.

Beedrill drilled down charging up a leech life, but thanks to Ash's quick actions, Quilava used Fire Blast and stopped the attack from Beedrill.

"Man it's only the beginning and this battle is already heated up!" Iris exclaimed.

"Ash is no stranger to battles that's for sure", Brock said.

"Beedrill rock on and come back with a Poison Jab!" Roxie said.

Beedrill rused down and used a critical hit of a Poison Jab on Quilava which took lots of damage. Fortunately, it was not poisoned.

"Quilava Flame Wheel!" Ash ordered.

As so the battle drew on and on. Attack after attack, dodge after dodge, until Roxie decided to change it up a little.

"Okay Beedrill no more playing around, now Mega Evolve!" Roxie exclaimed. Roxie touched her keystone which gave a effect to the Beedrillate which caused Bedrill to take on a new form.

"Wow! Mega evolution! What an incredible sight!" Cilan said. "Roxie must have been working hard to get that", Iris said. "Mega Beedrill has improved stats, so Ash better be on his toes", Brock said.

"Mega evolution ain't gonna stop us! Quilava Quick attack!" Ash said. Quilava charged at Beedrill with full speed having a direct hit, but after Quilava wasn't feeling so good.

"Ash! Beedrill has the ability Poison Point. If you use any physical attack on it, you could get poisoned!" Brock sputtered out.

"Sorry Quilava, I didn't know", said Ash weakly. Quilava quil! said Quilava translating it's okay. "You're right, Ash said while turning his hat around, we're not giving up yet! Now Overheat!"

"Overheat!? That's a strong fire type move!" Cilan said. "You know it is", said Brock.

Beedrill taking major damage from the Overheat because it has a weakness. "Beedrill use everything you got into this power packed Poison Jab!" Roxie shouted.

"Quilava, shake off the poison and use your powerful flamethrower!" Ash said.

Both moves collided making a gigantic explosion. It took awhile for the smoke and debris to clear. In the end both Pokémon were knocked out.

"It's a tie so the gym leader gets to choose who's the winner", said Brock.

"Ash you deserve this win, you and your Quilava managed to beat my Mega Beedrill which I trained hard", said Roxie handing over the badge.

"Thanks you battle well too, you and Quilava", Ash said, "Yeah I got the Toxic Badge!"

"Ash you did it! You beat Roxie! You wereally awesome!" said Iris.

"Thanks", Ash said while blushing.

"Bye Roxie", they all said. Bye", she replied.

Outside the gym

"Off to Castlila City!" Ash said. "To get my third badge!"

"And there's no stopping ya", they rest of the gang said as they ran off back to the Pokemon center.

Chapter finally ended and written. Sorry if there was a few spelling mistakes. The next chapter is another love chapter called Confessions. So until then peace and be on the look out for Chapter 8: Confessions! This is AceZackary signing off once again!


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: Ash just got his second gym badge from the Vinbark gym! Also Brock is here, but this is his last chapter (for now) ;). And welcome to one of the most important chapters of the book! Enjoy!

"Pikachu use your Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu started running and soon was engulfed with electricity and hit the opponent's Spearow thus knocking it out. "Man you're good", said the trainer running back to the Center.

Ash got up early and challenged a trainer to a battle while the rest of the gang was sleeping, but not for long.

Iris felt rough dragon like skin touch her face. "Morning Axew", said Iris. "Axew ax!" said the dragon type. Iris got out of bed and noticed that Ash wasn't there.

Where could he be? she wondered. With Axew in her hair, she walked to the balcony and saw the one she loved with his partner Pikachu.

"Yout did great Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "If only Iris saw that battle, maybe she would want to go with me to the park and maybe catch up."

From the balcony, Iris heard everything Ash said. "Oh Ash I would like to, but I don't really know how to express how I feel about you", Iris said. But little did Iris know that someone was listening to her...

Brock's POV

I was about to wake up and get ready for the day when I heard Iris's voice. I couldn't help but to listen.

"Oh Ash I would like to, but I don't really know how to express how I feel about you", she said.

And now I knew why Ash and Iris always act weird around each other! Probably Iris likes Ash and the other way around too! But they don't know they like each other. I'll share my ideas with Cilan.

A Hour Later

Well it turns out Cilan already knew about Ash and Iris.

Flashback

"Hey Cilan do you know what's up with Ash and Iris?" I asked. "Yeah they like each other but they don't know it yet", he replied.

"How did you know?" I asked. "I've be traveling with them, don't you know", he replied.

"Well I want them to get together. If I can't find love, they should!" I said with determination. "Me too! I just don't know how", Cilan said to me.

"I think I have an idea, get Pikachu, Axew and all the rest of the Pokémon. We've got a mission for love!"

End of Flashback

Now we have all the Pokemon gathered in one place. "Are you sure about this", asked Cilan, "what if it doesn't work, this cost us a fortune!" "Trust me, I've been with Ash through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and now here. He needs this", I say.

Normal POV

"I still can't believe that we got a free coupon to Vinbark's Fanciest Restaurant", Iris said beaming. "I can't belive that Brock and Cilan said they'll help babysit our Pokemon", Ash said.

Ash and Iris were in fancy clothes. Ash was wearing a black suit with a blue tie while Iris was wearing a nice white dress.

The two entered the place. It rose high in the sky. "Um this is Ash Ketchum and Iris Dragonlight here for our appointment I guess", said Ash clearly showing that he had no experience with this kind of stuff.

"Okay let me lead you to your table", the waiter said. Oncertainly the two got to the table they asked for what they want. "I'll have some what do you call them oh yeah rice balls", said Ash. "And I'll have the um well Farfetche'd soup", said Iris. You could tell they had no idea what they were doing.

The waiter left after taking their orders. "So um I guess I'll start the conversation, started Iris, how was you're journey in Kalos?" "Eh it was good. Learned Mega Evolution, got Synchro Evolution with Greninja, got lot's of Flying Pokemon, help save Kalos from it's crisis, you know the regular." Ash said casually.

"Yeah that's really regular", said Iris sacasitly.

A waitress with the duo's food came. "Here you two go", said the waitress. Thanks, Ash and Iris said. "On a date?" asked the waitress.

Both of them blushed to the color of Slugma. Then Ash excused himself to the bathroom which left Iris to explain. Nice job playing it cool Ash, Iris thought.

So Iris explained everything and by the time she finished Ash ironically came back. "So sorry!" The waitress said. "Here's your food and again so sorry, bye!"

They started eating. "Man that was so embarrassing you should've explained more", Ash said.

"What do you mean 'explain more' you were the one who chickened back to the bathroom", Iris shot back.

"Well you should have kept your cool!" Ash said now shouting.

"Me keep your cool, you were blushing too", shouted Iris.

"Iris I just love you too much so I can't think of a comback!" Ash said without thinking.

"Me too. You're just too cute!" Iris also said without thinking.

Then the both of them realized what they just said. And before they could say anything else the waiter beat them to saying something.

"Sorry no shouting in the restaurant", he said with anger. "So you're kicked out!"

Ash and Iris left the restaurant. "Man I didn't even get to finish my food", Ash said. "Well at least I got my answer", Iris said, Ash Ketchum likes me."

"And Iris Dragonlight likes me", Ash said.

"So this means", Iris started. "I guess so!" Ash exclaimed. "Iris Dragonlight is my girlfriend."

"And Ash Ketchum is my boyfriend." Iris said.

"That's gonna be weird to say. But I'm still hungry", said Ash.

"Maybe Cilan and Brock can cook something up." Iris suggested.

"Yeah", Ash said.

"They should be back by now", said Brock. "Oh I see them!" Cilan exclaimed.

Brock, Cilan, and the other Pokémon acted like they were doing regular things until Ash and Iris opened the door.

"So how did it go?" Brock asked. Ash and Iris looked at each other and smiled. "Great, said Ash, but not the way you guys expected it." Cilan and Brock had confused faces.

Ash and Iris told everything that happened. "Well we got the goal in the end", said Brock. "But it didn't go as planned", said Cilan.

"It's okay guys, we will repay you" said Iris. "But under one condition", continued Ash. "You guys have to make us the best food ever", they both said.

Fine, Brock and Cilan said sweatdropping.

The Next Day Brock is ready to leave back to Kanto by ship and Ash and the gang are heading to Castelia City.

"See ya Brock and Best Wishes", said the gang. "Bye, and Ash good luck in the relationship!" Brock replied. "Thanks hope you find love too, even though you probably won't", said Ash teasing.

"That's what they all say!" Brock shouted while his ship set sail on the horizon.

"Well now we should be heading to Castelia City", said Cilan.

"You bet!" Ash said.

"Come on let's go!" Iris exclaimed to Cilan and her boyfriend.

The three walked toward the ship that will, take them to Castelia City. Not the same as they got here.

Ash and Iris held hands while Cilan walked behind as they entered the ship.

Good or not? Thanks for reading this story changing chapter. Now do you guys remember back in Chapter Three how Jessie and James got fired and Meowth stayed on Team Rocket? The next chapter is what happens after that. Chapter 9: Team Rocket Separated and Broken. This is AceZackary signing off!


	9. Chapter 9 Pt 1

Recap: James and Jessie were fired from Team Rocket. Meowth stayed. There's no need to talk about Ash and co. because they are barely in the chapter. This chapter is split into 3 parts so that's way this one's so short. (Read chapters. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 of you want to know what's going on or refresh your memory). Enjoy!

Right After Chapter 3

"Ahhh!" yelled Jessie and James as they were flinged out of the sky.

Eventually they hit the ground.

"Oww, cried James.

"Oh shake it off", said Jessie.

"You know you can't help it" James replied.

Jessie burst into tears. "I know, I know!"

"Me too, I miss Meowth already!"

"I will get revenge on that cat", said Jessie all angry.

"Hey he is still our friend" James replied weakly.

"But through thick and thin together, he chose Team Rocket instead of us!"

"Well that's all he had", James said.

"James are you with me or not?"

James didn't answer.

"Ha! I can't believe you!" Jessie yelled. She ran off.

"Jessie wait!" James shouted but Jessie was long gone.

"Now I'm all alone", James said. He looked up. The banner said JOIN TEAM NOVA AND TAKE ON THE UNOVA REGION!

"A new team...", he wondered, "yeah! That's perfect. Get fired, get hired!"

"That cat has the nerve to reject us, and that boy has the nerve to reject me!" Jessie yelled.

She stormed off to who knows were until she eventually reached Castlia City.

She looked up and what see saw changed her mood.

POKÉMON CONTESTS NOW IN UNOVA! SIGN UP NOW!

"Yes! This is what I need! Jessilina is back!" she said "or maybe the debut of Jessie."


	10. Chapter 9 Pt 2

Welcome to team Nova" said a Nova grunt.

"I'm here to serve" James said.

"Good now here's the basics. Our goal, transform the Unova region into our own."

"Affirmative" James said strictly.

"Now your first mission is to ruin the Pokemon Contest in Castila City to let our name be heard." the grunt said.

"Alright, I wouldn't disappoint" James said.

"You better not" the Nova grunt said.

"Wow I missed being a coordinator. I remember Hoenn and Sinnoh. And in Kalos when I was a performer." Jessie said talking to herself.

"Coordinator Jessie, you're up!" said a stage director.

"Woohoo let's show em our stuff" Jessie sad realizing again she was talking to herself.

"Set the bomb now!" said a Nova grunt through James's ear.

"Okay" James said.

James set the bomb on top of the Contest Hall. In mere seconds it exploded.

"What was that" said a person in the crowd.

"Team Nova!" said another!

Everyone erupted in screams and terror. But at the same time, Jessie was on stage.

Once Jessie and James saw each other it was... I don't know how to describe it.

"What are you doing here?!" they both said in unison.

"I'm a coordinator now." Jessie said.

"I'm apart of Team Nova" James said.

"Is this coordinator in your way?" said a grunt coming towards James. "I could battle her."

"No I'll battle her. I've got some history anyway." James said.

"Okay I'll head on" said the grunt. The grunt took off.

"Looks like I'm finally battling you." Jessie said.

"Don't get too attached." said James.

_


	11. Chapter 9 Pt 3

"Go Honedge!" James said. "Use Headbutt!

"Go Corsola!" Jessie said. "Use Water Gun!"

The two attacks collided. With water gun not effecting Honedge that much it landed it's attack.

The battle grew on with every attack getting stronger. Despite Corsola's type advantage, it couldn't keep up with Honedge's speed. At the end of the battle, both Pokemonwere knocked out. (AceZack: Sorry for short battle description. I'll make it up to you guys later on!

"So umm." James said.

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"Well I never told you guys this. I have a cousin who's severely poor. Even poorer than me! So I send my money I get from Team Rocket and give it to him. But since I got fired, I needed to get a new job. A new team."

"James, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Jessie said.

"WHAT!"

"Wait you didn't let me finish! I meant that it's stupid to think that you needed an organization to get money for your cousin. We have each other and that's all. We can find a way."

James started crying. "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me Jess."

"I know. It was very hard." Jessie replied happily replied.

"Yo are you coming?" said the grunt. He came back.

James took a deep breath. "I quit. I've found a new purpose. Well not yet, but I thinking of taking a new path if that's fine by you."

"You're funny. We're in a important mission as you quit?! So pack your bags, take your 'girlfriend', and scram!"

"No. First of all it's rude to call someone their girlfriend when you know they're not together. And second we are taking you guys down." Jessie said.

"Yeah how?" the grunt teased.

"We still have our powerful firearms and machines from Team Rocket." Jessie said.

"And the firearms Team Nova gave me." James added.

It's safe to say, after that statement, Team Nova left the contest.

"Thanks for helping back there." James said.

"That's what friends are for!" Jessie gladly replied.

"Yeah...friends."

Thanks for reading! See you in Chapter 10!


	12. Chapter 10

**Recap: Jessie and James are now on a regular Pokémon Journey! That's really all what happened in Chapter 9.**

 **Important: You guys have to pretend that Ash already has his 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th Gym badges because of story progression. I know I'm being very lazy right now. Can you guys forgive me? So anyway, on with the story!**

 _Pokémon Center_

"The battle between Ash and Iris will begin!" said Cilan.

"Remind me why I have to battle you?" Ash asked.

"Well it's gonna help you later on." Iris replied.

"In what way?!" Ash shot back.

"Just listen to me" Iris yelled.

And the two bickered and bickered.

"Ya know, it's kinda hard to believe that you two are a couple" Cilan said while sweatdropping.

"Fine. Fine. We can battle." Ash said.

"Finally," Iris sighed.

"Under one condition!" Ash said sharply.

"What"

"The loser has to sleep outside today!" Ash said.

"That's not that bad" Iris said.

"That's what you say. The forecast predicts heavy rain tonight!"

"That's not fair" Iris said.

Cilan who has been through this horrible conversation had enough.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Since I'm the referee I say the loser has too sleep outside an that's that!"

Ash and Iris were dead silent after being yelled at...

By Cilan.

"Okay so let the battle begin" Cilan said back to being calm.

"Excadrill Go!"

"Sceptile Go!"

"Sceptile?! Ash you never had a Sceptile!" Iris yelled.

"Well I had a feeling this day may be coming so I put together the best team I could think of." Ash said proudly.

"Can you tell me your team?" Iris said.

"Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape, Krookodile, Greninja, and of course Pikachu!"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said in the side lines.

"Well anyways Excadrill use Metal Claw!" Iris said.

"Sceptile intercept with Leaf Blade!" Ash said with enthusiasm.

Excadrill attacked with its metal claws to attack Sceptile but Sceptile was too quick and attack with a strong Leaf Blade knocking out Excadrill.

"Yeah one down five more to go!" Ash said.

"Heh. This is gonna be a long battle.

The battle raged on but Ash totally destroyed Iris because he had basically the best team he could have. Along in the middle a girl with blonde hair came to inspect the battle. Cilan can to noticed this.

"Hello and who are you?" Cilan said.

"Well you'll find out soon enough!" She replied.

At the same time, Ash's Charizard defeated Iris's Dragonite.

"Charizard wins meaning Ash has won the battle!" Cilan said.

"Yes! We did it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Aww man. Oh well it was good practice for later." Iris said.

Just then Ash turned around and saw the blonde-haired girl.

"Hey Ash!" The blonde said expecting a reply.

But no reply came.

"Ash. I said hi" the blonde continued.

"Excuse me but do I know you." Ash question.

"Stop playing with me Ash" the girl replied.

Ash was looking confused.

"Come on Ash!" She said. She pulled out a photo.

"Do you remember these two?" She questioned.

"Of course! That's Clemont and Bonnie!" Ash said.

"So, you don't remember me." The blonde.

"I honestly don't" Ash said.

"Dang it Ash! I'm Serena!" Serena said.

Ash still looked confused.

"The performer" she continued.

Ash still confused.

"The one who cut her hair. The one with the Braxian. The one who was at summer camp with you." The blonde continued.

Suddenly Ash didn't look confused.

"Oh you!" Ash remembered.

"Yes me" Serena said calming down.

"Iris, Cilan meet Serena and vise versa." Ash said.

"Ash has told me a lot about you two" Serena said.

"And Ash has told not much about you" Iris muttered.

"What brings you here?" Cilan asked.

"Well I was watching TV on Hoenn and saw Ash battling gym leaders and wanted to visit" Serena said.

"Stalker" Iris said under her breath.

For some reason, Iris had a hated Serena but she couldn't figure out why.

 _Later_

 _The four was having lunch silently until Serena said something._

"So, Ash, you remember what I did when I left for the plane" Serena asked. **(AceZackary: Spoilers will be ahead so I demand you to watch Pokémon XYZ Episode 47 right now if you haven't watched it yet.)**

'What?' Iris thought.

"No, not really" Ash said.

"Dang it" Serena said under her breath.

It went silent again.

"I need to go get something" Serena said out of the blue and she left.

'That girl is up to something' Iris thought 'Better follow'

Serena went to her bag and was getting out something.

"Ahem" Iris said.

"Uhh what do you want" Serena asked kind of obnoxiously.

"I know you're up to something" Iris said.

"I need go to the woods" Serena said quickly.

Iris followed her.

In fact everywhere Serena went Iris follow behind.

They went so far that the two got to a cliff.

Serena eventually got angry

"You want to know what I did with Ash?! Well I kiss them kiss him at the airport!" Serena blurted out.

Iris looks shocked.

"But", Serena continued, "it looks like Ash forgot about the kiss. But I still have a shot at him!"

Iris had a smirk on her face.

"Well you're too late" Iris continued. "The boy you've been chasing after is my boyfriend!"

Serena hesitated.

"You're lying" Serena said.

"Ask him yourself!" Iris said.

"You dirty stupid hairy liar!" Serena yelled.

Suddenly Iris remembered where she saw Serena before.

 _Pokémon School, Aspertia City, Southwestern Unova_

 _10 years ago_

Iris was running.

Running from who?

You'll find out.

Eventually she was trapped.

"What you going to do Hairy?" A young blonde girl said.

"Leave me alone Serena" said Iris.

"No. Now get out of our school!" Serena yelled.

"But. But my daddy sent me here" Iris said weakly.

"I don't care! We don't need people like you here ruining our school reputation." Serena said bitterly.

Serena started kicked Iris everywhere it hurts.

"Please STOP!" Iris cried.

 _Present Day_

"YOU!" Iris yelled.

"Now how long did it take you to figure out who I am?" Serena said with a smirk.

Iris said nothing.

"Well you're too late!" Serena said. In a quick rush, Serena pushed Iris off the cliff.

"What! Nooo!" Iris said helplessly as she fell. She felt weak, mad, but most of all.

Scared.

"Pull yourself together!" She said. "Go Dragonite!"

"Draa" Dragonite said.

"Save me!" Iris yelled.

Iris flew up on Dragonite to the land only to surprise Serena left the scene.

 _Deep in the Woods_

"How is your work doing?" said a mysterious voice.

"All good boss, although the purple haired one, Irish or whatever her name is is on on to me." Serena said.

"Should I send over help." said the voice.

"No Giovanni. I don't need the freakish talking cat. I'm good." Serena replied.

"Okay. But if this plan fails..." Giovanni warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm toast." Serena finished.

Serena dropped the video call.

"Those fools wouldn't see what hit 'em."

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! Up next: Chapter 11: Just a Little Kid Pt1! You know, Serena really suits this part. Yeah. Comment, vote and all that. This is AceZackary signing off!**


	13. Chapter 11

Recap: Serena came to visit. Iris and Serena have a sort of rivalry. And Serena is planning something big. Get ready for one of the most exciting and very important chapters!

Important If You Didn't Read This In The Last Chapter...: You guys have to pretend that Ash already has his 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th Gym badges because of story progression. I know I'm being very lazy right now. Can you guys forgive me? So anyway on with the story!

Now for the long awaited chapter...

"Alright then, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Ash and Serena were having a battle with Iris's demise of Serena.

"Oh no! Sylveon!" Serena exclaimed.

"Alright Pikachu! Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed knowing he's won this battle.

Pikachu unleashed his thunderbolt attack, but instead of being yellow, it was blue! Either way, it stuck Sylveon knocking it out.

"Whoa! That thunderbolt was blue!" Cilan said.

"Yeah, me and Pikachu have been getting really strong, and maxed out Thunderbolt!" Ash proudly said.

"Wow," Serena started. "That's great!"

Iris groaned. "What a fake voice," she said.

Beeeeeeep Beeeeeeep

Serena's ringer went off. "Uh gotta take this" she said as she rushed off into the woods.

'This is my chance!', Iris thought. 'I can tell Ash about Serena!'

Iris walked over to Ash. "Hey. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Iris," Ash said.

The couple went behind a tree.

"Look Ash. I know Serena is your friend, but she's bad news." Iris warned.

"What? Serena? No way! She's...Serena," Ash said.

"No Ash, I'm serious! Yesterday she tried to KILL me!" Iris said speaking the truth.

"It was probably some nightmare," Ash replied not believing a word.

At that very moment, Serena was walking out of the woods.

"And to prove to you," Ash started. "I'll talk to Serena about it."

Ash was walking toward Serena.

"Ash, noooooo!" Iris whisper/shouted.

Ash was now next to Serena.

"Look. Iris thinks that you tried to kill her! Ha!" Ash laughed.

"I new she was a little brat," Serena muttered.

Serena turned to a darker mood. "Guess the secret's out." She said.

"What?" Ash said.

"Go Sylveon! Wrap 'em up!" Serena commanded releasing Sylveon.

"Syl," Sylveon said wrapping up Ash and Iris with her ribbions.

"What are you doing Serena?!" Ash asked extremely confused.

Serena laughed a dark laugh.

"Your girlfriend over there was right. I did try to kill her." Serena confessed.

Ash was speechless.

"Because..." Serena continued ripping off her clothes with a black jumpsuit underneath.

"I'm apart of Team Rocket!" Serena finished.

That's when Ash's brain just shut down. He couldn't handle the information.

It was like that for about five minutes. Until he was powered on.

"Wait why? I thought you fought Team Rocket." Ash questioned.

"I guess it all started at the end of the Kalos journey. And I basically confessed my feelings. I've been calling for days, but you never answered. So then I head on to Hoenn like planned. But things went downhill when my Pokemon were stolen. I was too sad to replace them so I missed all of the performances in Hoenn. After that, I got into gambling and betting. I was racking up money until I lost big time. I was broke and was living on the streets of Hoenn. There was no one to support me. Everyone I knew suddenly wasn't there for me. I was like this, until Team Rocket found me. I aced there tests and got hired. Now I work for them."

There was a long minute of silence.

Ash broke the silence. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't know-"

"You're apologies won't help you this time Ketchum." Serena cut him off.

Ash kept quiet.

"Hey don't talk to Ash like that!" Iris yelled.

"And who cares what you think, jungle girl." Serena shot back.

The three heard rustling from the bushes. Out came Cilan.

"Hey guys, it's time for lunch..." Cilan stopped his sentence.

"Wrap him up Sylveon," Serena said quickly.

And just like that, Cilan was captured as well.

"Can someone please tell me what in the name of Arceus is going on here?" Cilan asked.

"That's a long story," Iris replied.

"Can you all just be quiet until the helicopter arrives." Serena said.

Suddenly, Ash noticed something wrong.

"Where's Pikachu?!" He cried.

He desperately around hoping to see a yellow tail.

"Oh, that little rat, I packed it up as well with your other power's Pokémon up with Team Rocket." Serena said.

"Pikachu...," Ash muttered.

The sound of helicopter blades gave attention to our heroes, (and one villain I guess).

"Alright here's your ride." Serena said.

"That's right!" a familiar voice said.

Serena slowly turned around and met the eyes of Meowth.

"Ugh. I told Giovanni I didn't need you!" Serena said angry.

"And hello to you." Meowth said.

"Ughhhh," Serena groaned.

"Alright chums, get in the heli." Meowth said.

"No," Iris said.

"Move it, or lose it," Meowth said get its claws out.

"Alright then," Iris said moving into the helicopter with Ash and Cilan.

"Now let's get y'all out of 'em ribbon things and into some cold and scratchy ropes." Meowth said.

"Where are you taking us?" Cilan asked.

"We're taking you to Unova's Team Rocket HQ. You can be useful to Out studies with your knowledge of Pokemon," Serena started. "We're taking those two lovebirds to a dark cave where they can't interfere with our plans."

"Meowth I've been meaning to tell you, what happened to Jessie and James?" Ash asked.

Meowth was silent. "That's none of your business bub." He replied.

"Meowth, we're heading for the cave, land it here." Serena said.

"Copy that," Meowth said while landing the helicopter.

The helicopter landed out side of a entrance to a cave going down and down.

Serena pushed Ash and Iris out of the helicopter.

"Alright, here's your stop." Serena said. "Any last words?"

"Get a life," Iris said.

"Serena," Ash said. "I'm sorry."

Serena looked at him,

"Goodbye Ash Ketchum"

She said as she pushed the two into the cave.

"Ahhh!" Both Ash and Iris yelled as the hit the cold floor.

"That hurt" Iris said to herself. She looked around at her surroundings.

It was cold and very, very, damp. Barely any light was there at all. High walls. Really high walls. There was only one word to describe this place. A cave.

"Well, it's going to be some time until we escape" Iris said expecting a reply. No reply.

"But we can do it together, boyfriend" Iris said.

"I don't deserve to be your boyfriend" Ash said plainly.

Iris was shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. I DON'T DESERVE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Ash yelled.

He continued, "All of this was my fault. I should've believed you, I should've known, I'm so STUPID!"

Iris, standing there. Not knowing what to say.

"You were right about me before we fell in love" He said,

"I'm just a little kid."

And thus, this chapter is over. Phew, that took longer than expected. I even missed my deadline... Well what did you guys think? Good or Bad or Something.. Well see you in Chapter 12: Just a Little Kid Part 2! This is AceZackary, signing off!


	14. Chapter 12

Recap: Serena has betrayed Ash and friends and is now a member of Team Rocket! Ash and Iris have been thrown into a cave while Cilan has been taken to Rocket HQ.

 **Important If You Didn't Read This In The Last TWO Chapters...: You guys have to pretend that Ash already has his 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th Gym badges because he already did those gyms in the anime and because of story progression. I know I'm being very lazy right now. Can you guys forgive me? So anyway on with the story!**

Now, on with the story...

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mysterious Cave, Somewhere in Unova

Iris was sitting on the cold damp floor. She still couldn't believe what just happened.

Ash just broke up with her.

Flashback

Shortly after Chapter 11

"I'm just a little kid," Ash said.

"Don't say such things!" Iris said.

"Oh I will say such things cause it's true! I'm my own laughing stock." Ash said.

"No! We are together for a reason!" Iris said.

"We're not together." Ash muttered.

"What." Iris sad. You could her the sadness and confusion in her voice.

"I can be doing this. Everyone that was been traveling with me. I've got them in trouble! And if you're my girlfriend, that puts you in even more trouble." Ash said.

"Ash, you're making this hard on yourself. Let's just calm down and-"

"No. I'm done with you. I can't be with you." Ash said.

"Ash. You can't be saying..."

"Iris Dragonlight, I'm breaking up with you."

Flashback End

"Ash. What happened to you." Iris said to herself.

Ash was in a dark corner curled up into a ball.

'Pikachu, Cilan...Iris,' he thought to himself. 'This is all my fault. And the worst part about it, I can't do anything about it.

 _Rocket HQ, Unova_

"What do you want from me?" Cilan asked.

"We know you have a lot of knowledge on Pokemon. Like their types and abilities." Serena said.

"Yeah so what." Cilan said.

"We need you to help us examine some Pokemon. Tell us everything you know about Pokemon" Meowth said.

"Why?" Cilan asked. "And why can't you just use a Pokedex or something."

"We can't. Because you and a few known people know about a certain Pokemon of a certain trainer." Serena said.

"Wait a second. What are you trying to do?!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Answers now, questions later." Meowth said covering Cilan's mouth with abandana.

 _Mysterious Cave, Somewhere in Unova_

"Man, there has to be some way out of here." Iris thought.

Suddenly there was rumbling. It wasn't an earthquake, but something else.

Then there was a crack of sunlight and a familiar duo appeared.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To save all people within our nation"

"To announce to power of truth and love"

"To send all friendship to the stars above"

"The power of good will, Jessie!"

"The power of appreciation, James!"

"This duo blasts off at the speed of all lights!"

"Let's all be friends and have no fights!"

Needless to say, Iris and Ash were surprised.

"Missed us?" Jessie said.

"What are you doing here?!" Iris exclaimed.

"We're not here to hurt, instead help." James said.

"This bozo over here didn't want to do it. It took some convincing but a little something else too." Jessie said.

James blushed at that statement.

"Anyway, we're here to help!" Jessie and James said in unison.

"Alright. Can you help us escape?" Iris said.

"Of course!" the duo said in unison.

Iris turned around.

"Come on Ash." Iris said hopefully.

Ash hesitated for a second until he stood up.

"Fine" he said blankly.

The four climbed out of the whole the ex-Team Rocket members made.

"We need to make it to Rocket HQ." Iris said.

"Good. That's where we're going. We can all ride on my Fearow." James said.

James got out his giant Fearow and they were all on their way to the Rocket HQ.

 ** _I feel so bad right now but I'm gonna have to make a 3rd part. This chapter would be longer, but I have a common cold right now and I can't stop coughing. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for another week or more, so I'm just gonna make a third part._** ** _Once again, sorry._** ** _See you in Just a Little Kid Pt3. And as always, this is AceZackary signing off._**


End file.
